A Medieval Tale
by Y. F. Fox
Summary: This is a medieval tale of an unwanted marriage between the granddaughter Mia of a scholar and a young prince. canceled


**A Medieval Tale**

Youkai Fire Fox

_Fantasies revolve around warriors, ladies in waiting, ferocious battles and everything else the imagination can conjure._

**Author Notes: From the medieval catacombs of the imagination, I bring you a request from comrade Tauski's Fire Girlie. This is a medieval tale of an unwanted marriage between the granddaughter of a scholar and a young prince. Naturally, I star Nasuti/Mia as my principle female character. **

**Names of characters**

I am writing a story in an unconventional time and country. For that reason, the character's names have been altered to best fit the story. I do not think I need to list their new names for I believe it will be obvious who the characters are. 

**_Chapter one_**

It was her grandfather's fault, Mia declared, creeping though an old secret passageway that once was used by the King's ancestors. The place reeked of mildew, death and decay.  The tunnel was an escape for the royal families of times past; she was using it for escape of an unwanted marriage. Her grandfather should not have tolerated her to be affianced to a man she scarcely knew. She was too old for marriage, why would anyone want to marry a twenty-one-year-old girl. She passed her maiden hood some time ago; moreover, she had always considered marriage unnecessary. She was wrong. As long as the King was involved, marriage was a requirement! 

She was the granddaughter of a wealthy scholar to the King, an advisor and friend to his majesty is more appropriate. Mia's mother and father agreed for her grandfather to take her at a young age, for he would assure she obtains superior education. 

Her first would-be betroth decided he wanted a younger bride, a sweet petite woman who could easily bear his children, stand at his side and not interfere with his work. Mia Kojéour was far too educated for his needs, a woman who obeyed her own words and not the words of her lord. The rejection had wounded her self-esteem. Her second potential match shattered any hopes of an ideal husband, but thankfully, the King for unknown reasons did not proceed with the arrangement. On her ninetieth birthday, she was no longer considered as a young maiden. You would have thought she would be upset, on the contrary, relief washed over her. She could devote spending her time at her grandfather's side, learning the trade of his wisdom and guiding those who needed assistance. Like her grandfather, she too was fascinated with cultures and history. Lord Kojéour was excited for his granddaughter; in his eyes, she was far too gifted to spend her time as a wholesome wife. He had a student worthy of his teaching and he saw no problem with her gender or her station in his majesty's court.    

However, his majesty needed a wife for his brother's son. The King's brother married into a royal family where he ruled the kingdom of Marseille. His youngest son was a student of the school of Kanpaku, which taught young squires to become knights. From Mia's knowledge, she knew that the son was of some Asian blood and was educated in the ways of the European culture as well as many others. He was a prince, no, a boy! She was three times her fiancée's senior. When the news reached her, she was infuriated. It was bad enough she was not considered wife material, but to have a husband who was younger was unheard of. A mockery. The other women of the house hold had teased her. The ladies of the court always labeled her as an outcast for whereas they were royal she was not. Mia did not deny she was not of royal blood; however, she was of good stock and wealth. Needless to say, their taunting affected her. 

The tunnel angled sharply downward as it passed underneath the curtain wall, Mia shuddered. Creeping down the incline was like entering a completely new world, a world of darkness. Her torchlight, which she carried, flickered from the soft breeze that crept through the damp tunnel and the sulfur fumes of her torch burned, causing her eyes to tear, breathing quickened as the claustrophobic nature of her environment took effect.   

"Tis gods naught on my side," she mumbled.

Mia did not see the root of a tree sticking out from beneath the ground and caught her foot on the vein. She lost her balance and fell hard, landing on her hands. Wiping her solid hands against her fine woolen skirts, the woolen dress that was practically destroyed with dirt and grind, she slowly staggered to her feet. 

"Damn it all to hell!" she snapped, "Am I to be punished for my feelings. Was it too much to ask for me to have a good match? Am I to live my days as a woman of my master and not a woman of my dreams." Sniffling from the depth of her circumstances, she continued to walk. She came to the end of the passageway, freedom beckoned beyond the other side, when she suddenly heard a creaking sound. She stopped and listened carefully, the sound seemed to come from underneath her. 

   Then, with a loud crack beneath her feet, the sky fell.

**_~*~*~_**

****

Rowen Hasieux glared at his father, despising the man for forcing him to come to his uncle's castle and meet a bride he did not wish to have. Three of his friends accompanied him, Prince Ryo Sandiour, Prince Cye Morit and Prince Sageic Date. His three friends had alot in common; one of them is being the youngest children in their families. Being the youngest entitled many things; you were not expected to accomplish anything great. However, these four young men have accomplished more than any of their other siblings have. They were gifted in war, well educated and the most desired bachelors all over the Country. Considering that they were all eighteen, with the exception of Cye who was one year older, they were permitted to move about the country without any restrictions of their priorities. Though, it seems that one of the four young men is expected to settle down.  

"Is my lady not coming down," demanded Rowen. "If she does not come, I fear I will have to cancel the marriage ceremony for-"

"Son, ye have no say in this matter."

"I should think I should. Father, I have no objection to marrying a woman, though I question why my fiancée must be a commoner. I am of royal blood and my heritage should be carried down to my children."

Lord Sageic smirked at his friend's plea for an annulment. "I do not think your excuse will work on your strong hearted father."

King Hasieux steeped forward, leaning over his reluctant son. "Ye cannot marry royal for I need no treaties with other countries. A commoner of good stock and wealth will prevent any disruptions between our people. Your other brothers married into royal and now rule small kingdoms. Ye my son will rule my land, which as ye know is the biggest of all, precious of treasures. Ye need a good wife to rule at your side and what better wife then a granddaughter of the most famous scholar of all the lands." 

Clenching his jaw Rowen refrained from any sarcastic comments, a trademark he's known for, his tongue matched his wit. 

"From what I hear my majesty, she is three years older than Rowen. Tis true my King?" inquired Ryo. Rowen mentally snarled at his friend, whishing he never brought his companions. This was embarrassing. 

"Father tis not true. How can she bear a child if she is passing the ripe age of maiden hood?" 

"Tis hog wash," argued the older man, "Women can bear children pass the age of thirty. Lady Kojéour is well structured. She is tall for a woman but quite balanced out. Very pretty. Last time I saw her she was thirteen and she already resembled a lovely women. Stop ye bickering son and wait…you'll see." The lord smiled his approval, excited to see the young lady. 

   Eight years ago, he was enchanted by the girl's wisdom and character. He promised his brother that if the child found no husband he would offer his second oldest son. However, no word returned to him and so he promised his second oldest son to another, thinking the young Mia was already matched. He was saddened at the thought, he hoped for a daughter in law he would appreciate. He was annoyed with his son's matches and vowed he would not make that mistake again. It was only three months ago did he hear that Mia was still unwed, and though she was pass twenty he immediately took his brother's offer and assured he would have a husband within a month. Rowen was the perfect match in his mind. His favorite son would rule his kingdom and will need an exceptional wife to stand by his side. The old man rubbed his hands in eagerness. Maybe she would curve his son's sarcastic wit. 

"Brother, how good it is to see you!" exclaimed his brother who steeped from the gigantic doors. Lord Hasieux was handsome for his old age; his brother on the other hand was older and bulkier in size. The two brothers ran to each other like children and shared a hug. After their brief reunion, the King turned to greet his other guests. 

"It is a pity all my daughters have been wed, for these are fine men." The King smiled kindheartedly at the men. "So tell me my brother, which one is yours?" he gazed around the room for the young man in question. Lord Hasieux had dark hair and eyes, so his brother tried to match his complexion to the other men. It was the man clad in the dark-blue tunic that stood out from the rest. 

"Gods blood! The boy is the exact image of his mother. I thought your youngest son would be dark like all the others, but I see that I was wrong. By the saints the boy is a lovely one." The older King gleamed with delight and wobbled toward Rowen. The young princes snickered at the older man who tightly hugged a gasping Rowen. From the rumors they heard of the great king, they did not expect to see a pleasant man but considered to observe a fearsome soldier. 

"Aye brother, he is exquisite, a little feminine in my judgment but the ladies seem to appreciate this in a man." Lord Hasieux joked. Rowen fiercely shot his father a glare, promising that if he had the chance, he would strangle the buffoon.

"Enough with the greetings," chuckled the older King as he turned away from Rowen and bellowed towards the hall door, "Captain Fan, please fetch my scholar and his charming granddaughter." 

A youthful man with smoky hair and eyes marched into the area, attended by a much older gentleman fully clad in tanned robes.    

"My King," bowed the commander. Both the captain and the older male were cautious to declare anything else.

"Good day Lord Kojéour," the King welcomed his intellectual scholar and glimpsed to the commander, "Where is the young woman Sir Fan? Bring the lady inside."

"My lord, pardon me." grieved the scholar, "My granddaughter has scurried away from the castle."

"Saints above!" wheezed the sovereign.

"My lord," interrupted Kenton, "I believe my lady has left through the old passageway. I will set off after her my lord; she cannot be far for she has no mount to journey on."

"Rowen, I suppose you may have your yearning for an annulment." expressed Cye, surprised at the proceedings that have transpired. 

"Father, I see I am not unaccompanied during this unnecessary matrimony. The unfortunate woman is freighted to death at this unintelligent union. Save face and withdraw." 

"Rowen, I will hear not an iota of it." His farther snarled. 

"Captain Fan, allow me to aid with the discovery of the girl," volunteered Sageic, "I am superior at tracking."

The captain grinned, "And I am of the unsurpassed. Nevertheless, I'll take your offer."

"Nay!" howled noble Hasieux, "Rowen…" he cautioned.

"I'll too assist with the dam-er I mean poor girl." He groused.

"As will we," declared Ryo and Cye.

"Thank you M'lord's. You have no idea how stress I am. My granddaughter has never done anything so dreadful in her life." 

"I'll bet," muttered Rowen, walking gradually to the old man. He stooped in front of him and smiled as he patted his shoulder. "The girl is in protected hands. We will locate her." By means of his reassurance, he tagged along with the captain and his associates out of the room.

"Pardon, what is your name captain Fan?" requested Cye.

The captain grinned big as he responded, "Kenton is my forename sir." The boys smiled and shook hands.

"I'm noble Ryo of Le`feu, the lordship next to me is Sageic of Le`tonnerre, Sir Morit is successor to L`eau and the sardonic kid is the spouse to be, Hasieux of Marseille La`nuit." Ryo snickered heartily at Rowen who muttered some incoherent words.  

"My surname is Rowen and I'm not sarcastic, I just encompass additional wittiness than his Prince." 

"Pleasure to meet you all," exclaimed Kenton. "I do apologies for my lady's uh-er, well, her absence. Ha, never thought the girl had it in her." He laughed humorously. 

"She does not do this often, does she?" moaned Rowen.

"Lady Kojéour? Nay, M'lord. She is the nicest individual I know, just, well, she has a sturdy and bolshie heart. That is the best way to describe her. Like I said before, she's a grand lady, just a little timid."

"Where is this passageway?" asked Sageic.

"I am taking you there. It is outside. A secret passageway leads underground for a long ways. It is used as an escape for the royal family; Mia must have used it for an escape for something else…nay?" Kenton mused. "No worries, we will find her in good condition. She cannot move far in that woolen dress of hers. Too many ruffles and those shoes have to be killing her."

"I can care less about her condition. I plan to throttle her after I locate her." 

"Rowen, leave the poor girl alone."  Cye advised.

"I take pleasure in you lads." Kenton gleefully retorted, "Ye a comical gathering."

"Ye haven't seen anything thus far, commander." Rowen beamed at the likeable man. 

**_~*~*~_**

****

Rowen wiped his damp brow with the back of his sleeve and ventured forward through the tunnel. The five of them came to a complicated situation earlier, they could not find Lady Kojéour and they already spent two hours looking thru the whole tunnel. Therefore, they decided to split up and look outside of the tunnel.  Rowen suggested he go back and require more men for the hunt, the boys agreed. Instead of walking around the tunnel Rowen thought it would be quicker to go in the way they came.

"If I didn't know myself better, I'd say I were itchin' to kiss death's arse."

   Then, as if Rowen's words invoked some curse, the air was sucked out from his lungs as the ground began to move and crumble beneath his feet. From the movement of the ground an enormous slide of rock and earth covered the whole from above and utterly bolting out the dark sky above him.

**_~*~*~_**

****

Thunder echoed through the air. Mia bolted up as a violent, crashing of stone and fetid soil sealed the tunnel. She screamed but the sound was lost thru the commotion of events.

   Her torch blew out and her lungs were clogging with dust. She coughed and gasped and then she felt an object knock her backward. She fell to the ground with a hard impact and her hand was slammed against the wall. She shrieked in pain, her hand felt like a knife had torn through her skin. The noise continued forever until finally it all demolished. 

The deadly silence was terrifying. 

   Mia found herself surrounded; trap, the space had shrunk drastically in size. Her back was painfully pinned against the wall and her wounded hand was oozing with blood from the hard impact. She sucked in a quick breath as she begun to panic but found the air was too thin. Calming herself down and taking small breaths, she stood up. Turning around she frantically circled the area, looking for the exit that once was above her. 

_There must be a way out, she told herself, willing to breathe slower. However, the other end of the tunnel was sealed off. With a sob, she cradled her injured hand._

    By the saints- she was buried alive!

**_~*~*~_**

****

He stat stunned. _What happened…where am I, he wondered. He had no idea where he was or how he got there, he could not even remember what he did earlier that day. The impact must have been rough for his temples were throbbing and his pulse was spinning.  _

   He raised his hand to his forehead. His fingerers came back slick with blood. He felt the sting of several scrapes and gashes along his body. He checked to make sure all his bones were intact and he was fine, he must have only been bruised. He coughed through the thicken air that was clouded with dust.  Where was he…who was he? The man crossed his soar arms over his chest and closed his eyes, trying to think. He settled back against the dirty wall, breathing softly. 

   He stood still for a long time, half an hour at least when he heard it, faint at first, must be a mouse or some rodent he assumed. Then he heard it again, louder, he opened one eye, as if it would make any difference. Seeing nothing, he opened the other. He frowned and imagined he was hallucinating. He squirmed and settled against the hard ground, closed his eyes tighter as he tried to think who he was and where he was. 

   There it came again. His eyes flew open. It was not a rodent, nor mouse. There was something distinctly…human about the noise. 

   He swallowed and rubbed his eyes, this was not real.

   "M'lord…is-are you alright?" a feminine voice squeaked. She kneeled at the man's side; confusion was evident on both of their faces. 


End file.
